1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, a reproduction device, and an information processing system, and is suitably applied to a case in which a package of an information recording medium is to be detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as information recording media for content (for example, video data of movies and concerts), Blu-ray Discs (registered trademark, also referred to as BDs) capable of recording data of a size about five times as large as that of a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) have appeared. In response to this, apparatuses that read and reproduce content recorded on a BD have been sold (hereinafter such devices will also be referred to as BD reproduction devices).
A system has been proposed in which, in a BD reproduction device, information (also referred to as content-associated information) associated with content recorded on a commercially available BD is obtained from an external server that is connected over a network and is provided to a user. For such a system, for example, a system in which a CCID (Content Certificate ID) recorded in a commercially available BD is used has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-140440).
In a commercially available BD, certification for certifying that recorded content is legitimate is performed in AACS (Advanced Access Content System), which is a standard that prevents illegal copying of content so as to protect copyright before it is sold. Each time certification is performed, AACSLA (Advanced Access Content System License Administrator), which is a management organization of AACS for commercially available BDs, issues a content certificate, and this is recorded on the BD. A CCID is a management number for identifying the content certificate.
In the above-described system, when a commercially available BD is loaded, a BD reproduction device reads the CCID recorded on the BD and transmits it to the server. Then, a server obtains content-associated information corresponding to the CCID transmitted from a database stored in the server, and transmits the information to the BD reproduction device, thereby making it possible to provide such information to a user.